Someone special waiting at home
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: So maybe, misunderstandings are important. It might contain avoiding your loved ones for 3 weeks, but at the end, your someone special is always at your home. Gray learned that just because of one drunken night. One more LyonXGray OS! Yaoi, which means that all those who cannot tolerate Boy Love can leave it. Thank you and please review .


**DISCALIMER- I don't think Hiro Mashima would make two of the hottest guys as a yaoi couple! (Damn!)**

**So yeah, I'm not him, which means I do not own any of the characters mention. Although there are only three Lol.**

**Also, you might find few similarities between this fic and the fic 'Unrequited'. That's because I wrote it in one tiring hour because of reading the latest chapter again and again. **

**Warnings- I haven't proofread it. I'm too lazy. It's yaoi, which I think you'll understand by reading the summary. So no flames please! **

**Pardon my mistake guys ^,^ And please review it :D**

* * *

He walked on the road covered with snow. His eyes were blank, and a jacket was pulled over, covering his face. Behind the hood, his black locks hid his eyes.

'_**We're over."**_

Oh how easily Gray had let those two words slip from his lips in anger. It still pained his arms, where Lyon had gripped him tight, a few hours ago.

He wanted to feel warm, to be loved. No doubt the snow comforted him in his depressed mood with it's beauty, but it was enough. He needed to be loved and to show his affection to someone dear and snuggle close to them, but whatever had happened with Lyon back at the school grounds wasn't comforting at all. His dark blue jacket allowed his firm lean body carve like beautiful writing on an ancient wall. His skin-tight jeans hugged his thighs, and his white sports shoes allowed him to walk coolly. Few girls even tried to flirt with him, but they were just ignored.

_**"****What the hell do you think you are babbling about Gray? That isn't even possible. WE. ARE. NOT. OVER!" **_

His jaw clenched when Lyon's voice echoed in his mind.

'What will I do at home? No one's even there…' he argued about going to home with himself and turned his face in a different direction. The prints of his shoes were left as he walked with no place to go.

Was there any place where he could dry his eyes? What was his fault? That he fell for his childhood friend who was already dating his new friend?

Where he could lie and rest? He was broken inside… his heart was shattered.

His heart clenched again at the thought that Lyon and his friendship was over just because he couldn't control his emotions. Just one drunken night… a wrong move to fulfill the desires… and it was over.

Lyon didn't talk to him, for 3 weeks! He ignored him…

Yeah, so what? He didn't clearly remember what had happened that night… he was too drunk. Was Lyon this disgusted? Heh, well, even if that snowy head tall boy was disgusted, he didn't care!

At least he won't regret for being too late. If Lyon was SO in love with Juvia, he didn't give a fuck about it! It didn't matter if the one he loved would never talk to him again. At least he had apologized…

Just why was Lyon looking so…hurt? When he apologized the taller man about what happened, he only received a steely glare in response.

* * *

**Flashback~**

* * *

_"Listen Lyon, I know whatever I did wasn't what you would fancy much. I'm sorry 'kay? Just stop ignoring me! I don't remember what happened, but if it was something which hurt you, then forgive me."_

_"You don't remember?" Lyon had an unbelievable expression on his face. Gray gulped, the taller male's intense stare made him feel uncomfortable. _

_"L-Lyon?"_

_"The fuck! How can you forget what happened?" _

_Gray's temper was rising. What the hell was wrong with the jerk? He gritted his teeth in anger. The raven decided that staying quite was the best thing right now._

_"You cannot! That night wasn't something to be forgotten so easily!" Lyon's voice came out full of anger and frustration. He shook Gray mercilessly by the shoulders. _

_"Lyon!" Gray winced when the grip on his shoulders tightened. _

_They stared into each others' eyes. Gray's eyes clearly showed that he was afraid and confused, and Lyon's eyes were full of desperation. _

_"My feelings don't even matter to you, do they?" Lyon hissed, leaving Gray abruptly. Gray's heart had that strange feeling again, was it pain? He felt like someone was hammering his delicate heart and it was about to break down when Lyon said those words. His feelings? Oh, so his feelings for Juvia. Gray chuckled humorlessly. So all that mattered to Lyon was his love for his girlfriend. A girl he started dating a few weeks ago, held a higher place in his heart than his best friend?_

_Alright then, he was fine with it. He ignored the pain he felt, and decided to give Lyon what he wanted. _

_"So you love Juvia so much huh?" his smirk placed on his face was filled with hurt being hidden. _

_"It's not that! It's not like that at all Gray! That's the main problem; you never realize anyone's feelings-_

_"I KNOW WHAT YOU FEEL! YOU HATE ME NOW, RIGHT? YOU HATE ME BECAUSE I MADE A MOVE ON YOU WHEN I WAS DRUNK! YOU ARE DISGUSTED RIGHT? FINE THEN! HERE, NOW, I CLEAR IT! OUR FRIENDSHIP IS BROKEN! WE'RE OVER!" Gray had lost it when Lyon said he didn't understand someone's feelings. Who the hell was he to tell him that? He? He, who never realized the feelings Gray held for him?_

_He turned around to walk away. Lyon's eyes were wide and his mind was blank. When his mind registered the meanings of the raven's words, his blood started boiling. He stopped Gray by gripping his wrists tightly. Gray struggled to get free, but it was simply not escapable. Lyon's grip was strong, and the raven couldn't get free. When he was turned around, he was met with black eyes filled with rage. Gray didn't back out and glared back. _

_**WE'RE OVER!**_

_How could Gray say something like that? So Gray never really realized that he held feelings for him?_

_"What the hell do you think you are babbling about Gray? That isn't even possible. WE. ARE. NOT. OVER! You hear me?"_

_"Just leave me Lyon. We have nothing to do!" Gray freed away. Lyon stood dumbstruck when the one he loved just ran away like that from him? Was it that… Gray really didn't remember anything because of the alcohol? If yes, then he made a mistake…_

_"GRAY!"_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

* * *

He wondered why Lyon tried to stop him back.

He noticed that while recalling his painful memories, his apartment was in front of him. Gray went inside. He expected himself to fall on the fluffy bed he had, and relax his muscles.

What he hadn't expected, was the person sitting on HIS bed, in HIS room and in HIS house.

"Hey." Lyon waved at the stunned teen.

When Lyon chuckled, Gray realized his mouth was wide open. He closed it and sighed, frustrated.

"And what exactly are you doing here?" Gray rolled his eyes. This guy was unbelievable! They just broke their friendship, and here he was at Gray's apartment after giving him so much pain and tears!

"Nice to meet you too." Lyon stood up and smiled slyly. Gray folded his arms on his chest and decided to ignore the unwanted presence in his house. Okay, maybe he did like it a bit that Lyon came back to comfort him. But he wouldn't melt away this easily.

He walked inside the kitchen and halted abruptly when he saw the silver haired male holding two mugs of coffee. HOW WAS HE HERE SO FAST?

"A trick I learned in kindergarten." As if reading his mind, Lyon answered bringing the mug right in front of him. Gray looked down at the liquid and frowned. Why was Lyon being so kind now?

"Coffee?" Lyon asked, acting totally normal. Gray sighed and walked away not uttering a single word. When he was near the couch in the hall, he slipped because of the skateboard Lyon had presented him on his birthday. When his face was about to meet with the hard floor, two arms caught him. Gray blinked and realized that the muscular arms he felt were of Lyon's. Lyon supported Gray with his arms and helped him stand up. Gray looked up in the black orbs of the taller man.

"Why did you say that when you know you can't handle it either?" Lyon whispered leaning forwards so much that Gray was now sitting on the couch.

"W-what?" the raven stuttered at the hot breath caressing his sensitive skin.

'That we're over…." Gray felt Lyon nibbling on his neck. He shivered at the foreign feeling.

"L-Lyon…" he let his dream man's name escape his lips at the pleasure he was feeling.

"I always loved you idiot! Juvia and I were just pretending. And I was never disgusted, baka. I thought you hated me for taking your advantage when you were drunk… and when you said you didn't remember, I thought you intentionally tried to be innocent. The thought irked me that you wanted to forget the night which was the most precious memory to me. I love you Gray Fullbuster. And I won't let you go now. Is that clear?" Lyon said the last words sternly, looking straight in the deep blue orbs. He was serious, and Gray knew that. A warm feeling fluttered in his heart and stomach at the realization that Lyon was so possessive about him.

The raven smiled at the taller man and the latter kissed his forehead.

Resting their forehead on the other's, they wrapped their arms around each other.

* * *

Snuggling close to Lyon, Gray rested his head on the muscular chest. He smiled and let his face bury deeper in Lyon's arms when he felt the other tightening the embrace.

"I love you Lyon." Gray mumbled. The latter kissed the top of his head, and mumbled,

"I've always did. And I'll always do that… I love you too Gray."

"By the way, what exactly happened that night?' Gray asked suddenly sitting straight, looking curious. Lyon smirked and leaned forward.

"I can remind you. Let's just do it again?" Lyon's eyes were full of mischief and a hint of happiness was present there. C'mon! After all the guy got the chance after 3 weeks of waiting!

Gray grinned back, with the same spark in his eyes.

"Sure, my dream man…" he licked his lips earning a grin from the latter.

Lyon placed his lips on Gray's, kissing him fully with passion filled emotions. The raven wrapped his arms around Lyon's neck, and the said guy snaked his arms around Gray's waist.

Okay! So maybe he should have come here earlier only...

_Someone special was always at his home after all!_

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the mistakes ^.^ Review please :D**


End file.
